


Return to the Past

by kmoaton



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of years have past and unexpected circumstances has Jack and Nathan returning to Eureka.  What they discover could cause a rift that even love might not be able to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A part of the "Secrets" timeline. You don't have to read "Secrets" to enjoy but it'll help you to understand some of the references that will be made. I'm surprised I'm back in this universe too! LOL

The out of town trips were the worst, in Jack's opinion. Too many unknowns made it difficult to foresee every possible scenario that could play out. Over the past year, he had been thinking about his position as a member of the Secret Service and wondered if it was time to get out. Most agents had a three year run and Jack was well into his fourth. He enjoyed the work but lately it seemed as if the job was becoming more stressful. He could see why many agents were ready to go back to fieldwork or the office. 

This administration received more threats to national security, which led to the agency having to be doubly sure of the surroundings whenever the President was in public. When they arrived to prepare for the convention in Kansas City three days ago, Jack couldn't stop the cold chill that ran down his spine. Something was wrong here; he could feel it and Jack knew they needed to figure it out before the president arrived in three days. 

ooOOoo

"Make sure the ballroom and all access points have been swept. I want the explosive dogs in here and the records showing who has been in and out of these areas for the past week." Agent Mullins directed as the other agents worked around the room. The president was the main speaker for the party's convention and zero incidents could take place during the meeting. The room had been searched both visually and electronically. Everyone who had any connection to the event, down to the bus boys, had been background checked and anyone with the most minute suspicious background had been removed from service. It had been a backbreaking week and Jack was ready to get it over with and go home to Nathan. 

For a moment, Jack allowed his thoughts to turn to Nathan. His love and soon to be his husband. Jack was still floored by the idea of remarrying again, something he swore he'd never do after his acrimonious divorce from Abby and also by the idea of marrying a man. If anyone would have told him that an arrogant, snarky, very hot scientist would become his lover and his husband, he would have told them all where to get off. 

"Earth to agent." 

Unable to stop the smile from dancing across his face, Jack turned his attention to his fellow agent. 

"Cat, you know my mind is always on the job."

Smirking, she playfully punched his arm. "Yeah, except when it's not." 

Jack returned her smirk and refocused on the job at hand. "You know, I just get a bad feeling about all of this."

Frowning, Catlin looked around. She had worked with Jack long enough to understand his "bad feelings" were usually the right instinct about something going wrong. "What do you think it could be?"

Shaking his head, Jack sighed. "I think we are missing something, something right under our noses."

ooOOoo

Nathan would never admit to Jack how much he hated Jack's line of work. Being on security detail thrilled Jack, especially after his accident and recovery, but Nathan was willing to bribe anyone who would move him back to the office side of things. Every time Jack left, Nathan feared for him. The job was dangerous and Nathan wasn’t sure how he would handle Jack being killed in the line of duty. He knew Jack was tiring of all the travel and to be honest, Nathan missed having Jack beside him at night. Times like these, alone in THEIR home, were when Nathan actually missed Eureka. Evenings would be quiet and they could spend them together, relaxing and just enjoying each other's company. Instead, Jack was in Kansas City and he was in Washington, alone. 

Life was not fair. 

ooOOoo

Jack wasn't surprised that he woke up in a grumpy mood. Sleeping alone was really beginning to irritate him and his bad feeling about the job was only getting worse. Finally deciding to speak to the head agent, Jack caught Mullins alone. He explained his feelings and Mullins, who had been working with Jack for the past three years, didn't discount his intuition. Heading to the office of the hotel manager, Mullins asked several questions about any unusual staff that had been on the grounds since they had been on-site. In the beginning, the manager denied any differences in the staff but his secretary, walking in, corrected him. 

"Sir, you remember the night manager had to call in the emergency AC repairman last night." 

Mullins and Jack exchanged looks. "Why weren't we notified?" Mullins asked. "When did they come?"

The secretary went to her desk and retrieved a form. "They came at 3 a.m. According to this, the ac stopped working in one of the side rooms down the hall from the main ballroom. They were here for an hour then left." 

Taking the form from the secretary, Mullins thanked the woman and he and Jack quickly left the room. Mullins pulled out his two-way, quickly barking out orders.

"I need all agents to meet me in the parking lot outside in less than 5!"

Throwing a frustrated look at Jack, Mullins shook his head. "Let's hope you're off this time, Carter."

ooOOoo

Everyone was briefed on the presence of the ac maintenance men in the pre-dawn hours. Mullins sent teams to search the ductwork and the other rooms. Jack and Catlin were outside the entrance of the ballroom, making sure no one entered that area of the hotel. 45 minutes later, they saw Mullins approach and from the stormy look he wore on his face, Jack knew the news was not good. 

"They found the makings of an explosive in the ventilation system in room 3. We are clearing the hotel and the bomb squad is on the way. We won’t know what type of device we are dealing with until they get here."

The calmness of the evacuation belied the urgency of the situation. Fortunately, the hotel was mostly empty because the participants in the convention weren't arriving until the next day. Employees and the few guests were moved out, placed in transportation and taken away from the site. The Secret Service and the local police remained inside to prevent any curious spectators. While they weren't in the area of the device, they were still in the hotel. Jack knew if the device exploded, the force of it would travel through the ductwork, annihilating any room in the path. Jack felt twitchy and he knew it was because they were still in the building. Dread filled all his senses and for a moment, his thoughts turned to Nathan. Jack knew Nathan understood the risks of the job but the last thing he and any other agent did not want a family member to receive was that dreaded phone call. 

Jack was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of pounding feet heading towards them. They recognized him as fellow agent but before he and Catlin could react, the man began screaming.

“Get out! Get the fuck out **NOW**!” 

At the same moment, Jack could hear his earpiece buzzing with the same words. Mullins was screaming for all agents to clear the building. He and Catlin turned and ran towards the exit but before they could reach the door, Jack heard a sound that made his heart stop. It was the sound of an explosion traveling down the hall. Jack knew if they could hear it, it was close. Catlin was sprinting several steps ahead of him. As they reached the exit door, Jack felt the heat of the explosion reach his back. Fortunately, Catlin had the door opened and the blast threw them through the open door instead of crushing them against the closed steel door. 

With a sickening crunch, Jack and Catlin landed in the parking lot. The pain that erupted from various locations of Jack’s body told him this was bad. Dazed, he could only roll his head to check on Catlin. She lay sprawled as well. He couldn’t tell if she was conscious or not but Jack saw her chest was moving and was relived. He attempted to move again but his body refused to obey his commands. As he heard the sound of sirens, Jack’s thoughts returned to Nathan once again and everything went black.

ooOOoo

Nathan stared unseeingly at his computer. He had woken up feeling restless after being plagued with dark dreams. The dreams were chaotic and Nathan couldn’t shake the dread that had been filling him all morning. Realizing he need to make some headway on his work, Nathan couldn’t help but wonder why he was feeling so morbid when the phone startled him out of his dark thoughts. 

“You were the last person I expected to call me today.” Nathan joked into the phone.

Allison’s laughter traveled through the phone. “Well, I wanted to ask you myself instead of sending an email.”

Nathan instantly sobered. “You must believe I’ll say no.”

“The possibility is there but I was hoping to convince you.” Allison replied. 

Sighing, Nathan toyed with the idea of hanging up the phone but he respected his friendship with Allison too much to do that to her. 

“What is it?”

“Promise you’ll hear me out or at least consider it.” She replied. 

“I can’t promise you my consideration but I’ll at least hear you out.” Nathan replied, having a faint idea of what Allison was going to ask of him. 

It was simple, really. DOD would be starting a project in Eureka and it lined up with the work Nathan was doing in Washington. Allison wanted him to come and head up the project since he was already familiar with the work. It was for six weeks and Nathan was welcome to bring Jack. 

Nathan was silent. It was a tempting offer. The visit would give Nathan a chance to have access to intel that wasn’t available in his lab. He already knew that Eureka was state of the art and they would allow him free reign on his work. Only one major thing caused his hesitation. 

Jack. 

Jack didn’t speak of Eureka at all. They had talked of reliving their Christmas at the cabin but nothing had been confirmed. Nathan knew Jack was still uncomfortable with some aspects of Eureka but after his experience, Nathan could understand why. 

“Let me think about it, Allie. Jack is in Kansas City right now and I want to talk to him first. I don’t know how he’d feel about me being gone for six weeks.”

Allison groaned. “You don’t think he’d come with you?”

Nathan huffed. “I can’t honestly say. He never talks about Eureka. I don’t know if he’d be willing to be gone from his job that long. He loves it.”

“I understand.” Allison said forlornly. “Talk to him and let me know. We really need you on this.”

“I will but I can’t promise you anything.” Nathan answered, ending the call with Allison. 

Leaning back in his office chair, Nathan stared at the ceiling. He tried but couldn’t shake the feeling of dread. Talking to Allison only made it worse. He knew this could be a volatile subject with Jack but Nathan knew, deep down, his unsettled feelings had nothing to do with Eureka. 

ooOOoo

A sharp stab of pain brought Jack of the darkness. Groggily, he could recognize the sterile walls of a hospital. He could hear the shouts of people around him but in his dazed state, nothing was clear. He started to fade out when a face appeared directly in front of him.

“Agent Carter, I’m Connie. I’m just checking your vitals to see how you’re doing. We gave you some medicine for pain so don’t be worried if you feel yourself drifting off. You’ll be going up to surgery soon.”

Jack wanted to ask questions but the medicine and the oxygen mask made speaking and coherent thoughts impossible. Fleetingly, he wondered about Cat and the other agents. He could hear his heart monitor speed up as he thought about Zoe and Nathan. He prayed that someone called Nathan first and not his daughter. He wanted Nathan to be the one to talk to Zoe not some well meaning but impersonal agent. 

“Agent Carter, Jack.” Connie called out, breaking Jack’s train of thought. “We’re getting ready to take you up.” She gently patted his hand, before adding a sedative to his iv. “Don’t worry, your boss said your next of kin has been notified and he’ll be here on the next plane.”

Jack sighed and hoped he was signaling his gratitude with his eyes. His last thought as the meds kicked in was Nathan would be here soon and everything would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have not read "Secrets", this chapter will refer to things from that story. You don't have to read that story to enjoy this one, but it will help for clarity.

Finally realizing his day was a bust, Nathan decided to use a few hours of his comp time and leave early. He couldn’t shake that feeling of dread and wondering about Allison’s call had his normally composed mind scrambled. As he headed to the elevator, the section secretary stopped him. Normally, Brandi was perky but the solemn look on her face made the dread Nathan had been feeling intensify. 

“I think you need to see this, Dr. Stark.” She state as she gently pulled him into her office. The small television was on CNN and it took a few moments for his brain to register what he was seeing. Smoke was everywhere, people were running around, and ambulances were speeding away from a scene of a massive explosion. Focusing, Nathan turns his attention to the announcer. 

_“This afternoon, there was an explosion at the Sunstar Hyatt in Kansas City, Missouri. This location was the next stop on the President’s ‘Face the Nation’ tour and he was scheduled to speak to an expected packed crowd tomorrow. No civilians were injured, but an unofficial report has ten agents seriously injured and currently in area hospitals…”_

Nathan could no longer hear as his heartbeat filled his ears. He wasn’t sure how he wound up sitting in Brandi’s chair with her holding a cup of water out for him. 

“Nathan,” Brandi attempted to soothe him. “I’m sure Jack is fine.”

Before Nathan could respond, his cell rang. Pulling it from his pocket, Nathan’s heart stopped. The name on the screen was Jack’s supervisor, Mullins. He could remember Jack joking after programming the number in Nathan’s phone. 

_“If he ever calls you, I’m in deep shit.”_

They had laughed it off at the time but now face with reality, Nathan almost couldn’t bring himself to answer the phone. After exchanging a pain filled glance with Brandi, Nathan’s finger slid across the screen.

“Hello?”

ooOOoo  
The sound of voices brought Jack out of his drug-induced sleep. Struggling to open his eyes, after a moment, he could see Nathan talking with a man could only assume was a doctor. Jack tried to speak. but only a groan parted his lips. Hearing the sound, both men turned. Jack could see the relief evident in Nathan’s eyes has the doctor approached the bed. 

“Hello, Jack. I’m Dr. Keller. I was your surgeon. I’m just going to give you a quick check.”

Tiredly, Jack nodded, his eyes firmly on Nathan. Speech was impossible with the oxygen mask on but when Nathan gently grabbed his right hand, Jack was able to give it a squeeze. The doctor continued his exam as Jack faded out, the medications still working in his system. 

Jack was surprised to awaken and discover he and Nathan were alone in the room. The oxygen mask was gone and his throat felt like sand. He tried to speak. but a garbled croak was all he was able to manage. Nathan filled a cup with water and as Jack took a few sips, it felt like the best thing he had ever had. For a long moment, they could only stare at each other, both grateful to be in each other’s presence. Leaning forward, Nathan gently kissed Jack’s battered face. Seeing the bruises and the bandages bought back too many painful memories of the past they had worked so hard to overcome. 

“I thought I’d lost you again.”

Jack gave a weak smile. “You know I won’t go that easy.”

Nathan couldn’t say anything, his words caught in this throat. Jack seemed to understand, reaching out for his lover’s hand. 

“Did you talk to Zoe?”

“She’s here, well, she’s gone with her mom and Pepper back to the hotel.” Nathan replied. 

“Pepper? Wait, Abby’s here too?” 

Chuckling at Jack’s surprised face, Nathan decided to explain everything. 

“When Mullins called, Tony called right after. He was flying Clint here and offered to stop for me on the way. I called Zoe and Abby together and Tony arranged for them to get here. Pepper is his assistant, girlfriend, or something, but she has been taking care of them. Of us.”

Jack frowned. “How long have I been here?”

Nathan sighed. “It’s been three days since the explosion.”

Jack was shocked into silence. He looked over his body at the assortment of casts and wraps. After a while, the questions started again. “How bad am I?”

Nathan went down a list. “You have a broken left arm and wrist. You have pins in your wrist that might be able to be removed once the bone heals. There are five cracked left ribs and you have a bruised femur that will hurt like a son of a bitch for a while. Your face looks like you went a couple of rounds with Mayweather and lost. Your ribs and leg are bound to restrict movement. You’ll have to do physical therapy once your cast comes off your arm and your ribs heal.”

Jack was in awe at the range of injuries and was amazed that he wasn’t feeling any pain.

“They must have given me the good drugs.”

Nathan couldn’t help but smile. “Nothing but the best for you, Jack.”

ooOOoo

When Jack woke the next day, he had a room full of people. Zoe gingerly hugged him and cried. Abby smiled but remained back. Jack was just content to feel the warmth of Nathan’s hand in his and listen to Zoe talk about school between her gentle hugs. He would doze off and on because of the medications, but there was a peace he hadn’t felt since the first day he arrived in Kansas City. 

When the doctor came in to check Jack, everyone left with promises to return. Nathan remained behind. The doctor’s exam was quick and hinted at Jack being released soon. Once they were alone, Jack had more questions for Nathan. 

“How’s Cat?”

Nathan smiled. “She’s banged up with a broken leg and bruises, but she and the baby are fine.”

“BABY!” Jack struggled to sit up only to groan in pain as he felt the pull at his ribs. Clutching his side, he asked through clenched teeth “You sure they are only cracked?” 

“She and Clint were surprised, too.” Nathan replied, watching Jack worriedly as he grimaced from the sudden motion. “She wanted to come see you later but since we are all flying out together, Clint and I decided both of you needed to stay still and rest up.”

Jack rolled his eyes the best he could, in spite of the continuing and increasing ache. “You and Clint decided?”

Shaking his head at his stubborn love, Nathan walked over to the IV tower and hit the morphine drip, ignoring Jack’s glare. 

“Yes. Both of you are bullheaded enough to ignore the pain to see about each other and the other agents.”

As the meds kicked in, the pain eased and Jack could only sigh as he was covered with a blanket. Nathan smoothed Jack’s hair away from his forehead. 

“It’s time for you to be taken care of. Even if it infuriates you, Jack Carter, I will make sure you are taken that happens.”

ooOOoo

They only had to stay two more days before being released to the care of Dr. Lee, a doctor Tony hired to fly back with them to Washington. Abby and Zoe would be joining them for a few days to help get Jack settled. 

Jack and Catlin chatted for a while, ignoring the two hovering men, much to the amusement of Tony. Deciding to put them out of their misery, he mixed each of them a drink and moved them to the front of the plane. 

“You both realize they need this debriefing, even if it’s just them, right?” 

Clint and Nathan sighed. They both understood the need to make sense of what happened and as witnesses and federal agents, the need would be that much greater. It was easier to let them dissect it now so maybe they would rest once they got home. Once they recovered more, there would be an official inquiry but until then, Clint and Nathan wanted them both to rest. Mullins had come by while both were in the hospital and Nathan had gotten the impression that Jack was more involved than he let on. He wouldn’t question it now but for the first time, he really wanted to take Jack and hide him away from the rest of the world. 

ooOOoo

Getting settled took more effort than anyone imagined. A hospital bed had to be set up in the living room because Jack couldn’t lay flat with the injury to his ribs plus it was too hard to get up from the bed with a bum leg and one arm. To say Jack was a difficult patient was a kindness. He hated being helpless and after a couple of days, he was glad Nathan went back to work. He knew the scientist was worried but between Zoe’s tearfulness and Nathan’s hovering, Jack was going insane. Once Nathan went to work, Abby would find a reason to send Zoe out on errands. She understood what was going on with Jack and it gave them time to talk. 

“You haven’t mentioned how you feel, other than your pain levels, Jack.” Abby said as she helped Jack into a chair. 

Scowling, Jack thought about ignoring her but he knew that trick would not work. “Don’t go all shrink on me, Abby. It’s not like last time.”

Sitting beside him, Abby made herself comfortable. “I didn’t say it was. Like I told you then, keeping feelings, no matter how bad, inside will eventually hurt you.”

There was no sound in the room except the talk show on TV. Abby knew not to push it with Jack. If he wanted to talk, he would say something. She had gotten interested in DNA test theatrics when Jack suddenly spoke.

“You know I hate being helpless.”

“You don’t like people taking care of you. It’s not the same thing.” Abby replied, never taking her eyes off the screen. 

Frowning, Jack watched tv for a moment. “Do you really think this is true?”

Abby laughed. “I doubt it. It’s good dramatic television. Some people like the attention.”

“I don’t like it.” Jack mumbled. Abby knew he wasn’t referring to the show. 

“That’s because you’ve always taken care of everyone. Look at what you do for a living!”

Jack had to laugh at that. He had known since he was a young boy that he was going to be a cop. Before he could reply, he could hear the front door opening. Abby patted his leg.

“Sometimes, we all need someone to help us. Don’t be too proud.”

Abby went to help Zoe with the bags, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts. He knew she was right and it was amazing how much more he was willing to listen to her now that they weren’t married. He would get through this then make a decision about his next steps. 

ooOOoo

By the time Abby and Zoe left, Jack was able to get around with a cane. He tired easily but was glad to be more independent. The biggest fights started when Nathan found out that Jack would skip his meds. It took Nathan threatening to bring in a home care nurse to sit with Jack while he was at work before Jack would take his medicine correctly. Tense and frustrated, Jack hated that the meds made him lethargic. At least the pain reminded him he was still alive. Too many memories from his past had started plaguing him when he was alone. He knew himself well enough to recognize that his PTSD was rearing its ugly head, but he kept quiet about it. There would be no therapy, no more poking around in his head. Abby had done enough while she was there. Jack knew if Nathan got wind of any issue, he’d bring someone over to talk to him

Even with the meds, there were still aches and honestly, he was lonely. He talked with Catlin daily. Once she got over the shock of being pregnant, she was thrilled. The idea of losing Cat as a sidekick ripped at Jack. He was happy for her so he never mentioned his feelings to her and added to his mental stress. Everyone else was working and, as much as he hated to admit it, he missed Abby, even when she was poking. Nathan called to check in on him but most of Jack’s days were spend sleeping or watching television. He could slowly feel himself going stir crazy. 

ooOOoo

Nathan was at his wits end. He was tired and stressed, worrying about Jack and worrying about work. Fortunately, his experiment only had two days left then he was taking leave to help Jack. It was all taking toll on him and it was obvious that Jack was not handling confinement well but at least, until his leg healed more, Nathan knew Jack was resting.   
More subtle was the mental issues Nathan knew Jack was having. He and Abby had talked at length about some of the PTSD that was resurfacing and Nathan knew Jack well enough to see the subtle withdrawing he was starting to do. It didn’t help that Catlin had called as well with her own concerns. 

Cat couldn’t put her finger on it without seeing Jack but she could sense something was up. He had been her partner for three years and she could read him very well. She was frustrated that she couldn’t go see him and confront him but she knew the next best thing. The conversation with Nathan had been enlightening. They both were seeing the signs that Jack could possibly break again and no one wanted that to happen.

Cat’s suggestion was simple. Jack needed to get away. Nathan immediately thought about the cabin in the woods. It had been two years since they visited. Work always took priority for both of them and Nathan couldn’t remember the last time either of them had been somewhere and just relaxed. It would be a win-win for both. Jack would be able to move around on the grounds, fishing or just relaxing. Nathan could relax but he could also at least look at the project Allison kept pestering him about coming to Eureka to look over. He knew Jack wouldn’t be thrilled about going back to Eureka but at least the cabin would be a nice compromise. He could visit Eureka when he wanted to but he didn’t have to worry about everyone popping in and invading his space. 

Making a few phone calls to make sure the cabin was ready and flight arrangements secured, Nathan could only hope Jack wouldn’t explode first.


	3. Chapter 3

The journey from DC to Eureka was one of the longest Nathan had undertaken. The week leading up to the trip had been hell. Jack reacted exactly like Nathan expected. It was an explosion of epic proportions. What was worse, in Nathan’s opinion, was the silence afterward. Once Nathan made it clear that Jack was accompanying him for the 6 to 8 weeks he had to be in Eureka, Jack went silent. He would accept Nathan’s assistance but he didn’t say a word. After 3 days of the mind-numbing silence, Zoe came down to help them finish packing. To Nathan’s surprise, Jack would laugh and talk with his daughter but whenever Nathan addressed him, he was greeted with silence. Frustrated, Nathan left the apartment, holding his temper enough not to slam the door.

Zoe sighed as she watched her father’s shoulders slump.

“You’re wrong, you know?”

Jack turned to glare at his daughter but didn’t respond.

“You are so mean to Nathan. He’s trying. You know if he left you here for almost two months, you’d be angry and hurt.”

Jack could do nothing but scowl. He knew Zoe was right. He was frustrated by the helplessness and the pain he was still experiencing. Sometimes, Jack felt he was teetering on the edge of his sanity. He still hadn’t mentioned the problems sleeping, unaware that Nathan had noticed that and Nathan was also aware of the fact that Jack still refused to take his pain meds like he should. Jack had to concede that maybe getting out of DC would be a good idea but he hated that it had to be Eureka. He was still conflicted on his feeling on the town and with the trauma of the accident bringing back so many horrid past memories, Jack didn’t know how long it would be before he’d break. 

ooOOoo

Nathan called in a favor with Tony and secured a private jet for their flight to Eureka. Tony also sent along his private doctor to keep tabs on Jack. It was a little after sunrise when they took off. The first thing the doctor noticed was Jack’s pain levels. Forcing the issue, Dr. Hanson watched as Jack took the prescribed levels of meds and promptly fell asleep. Dr. Hanson checked him over then asked Nathan a few questions about Jack and his progress so far. After listening to Nathan’s concerns, Dr. Hanson came to his own conclusions. 

“Jack is not resting well because he is in pain. By now, his med dose should be reduced but because he isn’t taking the meds, his current doctor won’t. The meds will help him sleep but I’m assuming he don’t want to sleep. Is he having any physiological issues?”

Nathan sighed and then shared Jack’s past including his previous accident, memory loss, and the PTSD he had suffered from. The doctor let Nathan know that the pain combined with the lack of quality rest was affecting Jack’s PTSD. He suggested along with the physical therapy, Jack needed to spend time with a therapist he could trust. Nathan agreed but he knew it would be a fight. However, he was willing to undertake the battle to help get Jack better. 

ooOOoo

Jack didn’t fully wake even when the plane finally landed. The doctor was unconcerned, saying that because Jack’s body had been deprived of so much rest, it was taking advantage of the situation. After half walking, half-dragging Jack to the waiting SUV, Nathan headed to the cabin. It was a quiet drive, allowing Nathan to think. He would enlist Henry’s help with Jack. Even if Jack wasn’t willing to see another therapist, Henry would be a willing ear and he was actually qualified to be a therapist.

The cabin was a quiet compromise. He knew Jack would be more comfortable there instead of immediately being thrust into town. Nathan arranged to have the cabin fully stocked with food and had the mattress changed out to one of the fancy high-end ones that had the adjustable head and feet. Vincent handled all the arrangements and Nathan knew to expect all kinds of surprises from the overly romantic chef. 

Still groggy and half asleep when they arrived at the cabin, Jack was once again half walked, half dragged into the cabin. Helping him sit on the bed, Nathan removed Jack’s shoes and struggled with his sweatpants. Jack woke long enough to help.

“We made it?” He noted, looking around the room. 

Nathan smiled. “We did. You still need to rest. I’ll wake you later for something to eat.”

Jack nodded and with Nathan’s help, eased into to bed. He was surprised at the difference in the mattress but in his drug-induced fog, he couldn’t figure out the difference. With a mental shrug, Jack drifted back off. 

Nathan opened a window to allow the breeze off the lake cool the room. As sweltering as it was when they left DC, it was refreshing to arrive somewhere in the low 80’s. He knew the night would be even cooler and they both would enjoy it. Going back out the SUV, Nathan retrieved their belongings and put everything away. The flight was quicker than he had anticipated and it was just mid-afternoon. 

Going back to check on Jack, Nathan couldn’t resist stripping down to his boxers and joining Jack for a much-needed nap. Hopefully, things would be calmer once they woke up. 

 

ooOOoo

The cool breeze scented with pine slowly dragged Jack back to consciousness. For the first time in weeks, Jack felt truly rested. He noticed that not in a hospital bed but he was propped up and realized that Nathan had the mattress changed out for his comfort. Hearing a low exhale, Jack looked to see Nathan napping beside him. It was the first time since the accident that they had shared a bed. Guilt raged as Zoe’s words came back to him. He had been horrid to Nathan because of his own childishness, covering his pain and insecurity instead of telling the doctors and Nathan what was going on. Returning his gaze to the window, Jack let the calm of the outdoors fill him with peace and vowed to do better. 

ooOOoo

Nathan wasn’t sure how long he had slept but when he woke, he noticed Jack was up and gone. Panic filled him as he quickly moved from the bed to look through the small house. He found Jack sitting on the deck, looking over the lake. Releasing a breath he hadn’t realize he was holding, Nathan slid into the chair beside him. 

“How was your rest?”

Jack smiled. “It was good. I figured you were tired since I slept the majority of the trip. I couldn’t resist coming out here to see this.”

Nathan gave a chuckle. “I was tired. It felt good to get a long nap.” Looking over the lake, Nathan let the sounds of nature was over him. “This is so different than the last time we were out here. It’s so quiet in the winter.” 

Jack murmured an agreement but both men sat, enjoying the peaceful surroundings. Neither was sure how much time had passed before the rumble of Jack’s tummy intruded on the solitude. Jack blushed profusely and Nathan laughed. 

“I’ll take care of us an early dinner.” He said, moving into the house. Jack scrambled to grab his crutches but Nathan waved him back down. “It’s nice out here. I’ll bring our food out.”

Nathan was pleased to see that Vince had been thoughtful enough to have a light meal prepared for their first night. Nathan quickly plated the two salads – grilled shrimp and arugula tossed in a light dressing with Parmesan cheese, broiled the garlic bread to toasty perfection and grabbed a big bottle of an orange Italian soda. Rounding out his tray with forks, napkins, and glasses, Nathan made it back outside without any spillage. 

The two men enjoyed their meal as the sun went down. Jack knew he had to apologize, the words from his daughter still ringing in his ears. 

“I know you’ve had to deal with a lot lately and I’m sorry I made it harder for you.”

It was hard to see Nathan’s reactions in the twilight but Jack did hear the sudden intake of breath. “You don’t have to apologize, Jack.”

Jack was stunned at Nathan’s nobility. “Yes, I do. I was wrong to take out my anger on you.” 

For a while, only the sounds of crickets and frogs calling in the summer night broke the silence. Finally, Nathan spoke in a low, raspy voice that sounded full of angst. 

“You know, when your boss called and I came out to Kansas, it was the same nightmare over again. Seeing you in the bed reminded me too much of the accident here. All I could think about was I couldn’t lose you again.”

Jack’s voice was low as well. “You were my last conscious thought. I didn’t want you to get that phone call.”

It was uncertain who reached out first but they found each other’s hand in the darkness and held on tight, grateful for second and even third chances. 

ooOOoo

Nathan’s first day back at Global Dynamics was eventful in several ways. He was surprised at the number of people who can by his temporary office to greet him and welcome him back. Even Fargo came gushing in, excited to be working with his mentor on a more even level. Nathan was more surprised that Jack had agreed to talk some with Henry. Jack even took his medicine willingly and was dozing off when Nathan left the cabin. 

Nathan decided to look into some properties closer to GD for them to stay in during the week because he wasn’t totally comfortable leaving Jack alone and an hour away while he was still semi-incapacitated. Nathan was slightly mollified because Henry would be out there during the day so Jack wouldn’t be completely alone. He’d much rather be there himself but with a look at the files on his desk, Nathan sighed. Duty called. 

ooOOoo 

It was afternoon before Henry arrived at the cabin. Nathan had given him a key and after knocking, Henry used it to let himself in. A quick sweep of the small home showed no indication of Jack. Looking out the kitchen door, Henry was happy to find Jack dozing on the deck. While he had been privy to the medical report from Nathan, it still shocked Henry to see Jack so banged up. His heart went into his throat as he recalled the accident from the years before when Jack was fighting for his life. 

“Jack?” Henry whispered, not wanting to startle the sleeping man. 

Jack grunted and lazily opened his eyes. After a few minutes of focusing, a sleepy smile appeared on his face. 

“Hey, Henry. How are you? What brings you out here into the woods?”  
Henry returned the smile as he sat in the chair next to Jack. “I’m good. Nathan asked me to keep you company. I hope you don’t mind.”

Giving a stretch and a yawn, Jack shrugged. “Not at all. All this quiet had made me so sleepy. Compared to DC, this is heaven.”

Laughing, Henry agreed. “True. I’ve been to DC this time of year. You’d melt away during the daytime and the night isn’t too much better!” 

Jack couldn’t help but join in the laughter. “That’s so true. It’s like a sauna from April to October.’ 

As their laughter died down into a companionable silence that could be shared only between old friends, Jack remembered his manners. “Would you like something to drink? I’m afraid I’m not being much of a host.” 

“A better question would be have you had lunch? When Vincent found out I was coming out here, he insisted on packing a bag. I left on the kitchen table when I came out here.” Henry countered.

“Lunch does sound great.” Jack moved to get up but Henry waved him down. 

“I’ll get it. It’s an insulated bag so it’ll be fine out here plus you are supposed to be resting.”   
Before Jack could protest, Henry had jumped up and strolled back into the house. He quickly returned with a huge purple tote. Sitting it on the picnic table, Henry pulled out sub sandwiches, chips, fruit and sodas along with plates and napkins. 

“He does realize we have food and utensils here?” Jack said in disbelief as he watches Henry unpack the tote. 

Henry laughed. “You know Vince believes that food is love so he wants to feed everyone and especially you and Nathan since you two are back in town.”

Jack could only shrug at Henry’s astute observation. The food was good and soon gone and Jack sat back with a contented groan. 

Taking everything into the house, Henry made short work of the cleanup. Returning with fresh sodas, he sat with the same contented groan. 

“So how are you really, Jack?” Before Jack could launch a protest, Henry held up his hand. “I know physically you are recovering but how are you handling the stress of it all?”

Jack sighed. It would be easy to deny all that Henry was saying but the perceptive man knew him too well.   
“Will this be strictly between us?”

Henry nodded. “Of course, I’ll put on the shrink cap and keep it between us until you decide differently.”

Giving another sigh, Jack decided that would be okay. “I don’t know how I feel. The last thing I remember before passing out is the fact that Nathan would get that phone call from my job.”

“I can see why that was such a prevalent thought,” Henry remarked. 

“When I woke up in the hospital, Nathan was there, looking lost. Zoe was crying. I never want to see them looking like that again because of me.” Jack responded. 

Henry responded. “You can’t allow guilt to hamper your recovery.”

Jack agreed. “I know but I already know they worry because I put myself deliberately in harm’s way. I never understood how much until this happened.”

“They all understand how important your career is to you, especially after your accident.” Henry replied.

They sat in silence for a while, Jack lost in deep thought. His career was important to him and after his memory loss; Jack wanted to prove he was still able to do the job he loved. Becoming a member of the Secret Service had been a dream come true for him. After this incident, however, Jack really had to rethink his priorities. 

“You know, Henry,” Jack said. “It might be time for me to let this go.”

Henry frowned. “Let what go?”

Jack turned and looked him in the eye. “The Secret Service. Maybe it’s time to let it go.”


End file.
